<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Bear with me by UnchartedRaider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658581">Just Bear with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedRaider/pseuds/UnchartedRaider'>UnchartedRaider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar, F/F, Howard is not baby, Jane is a dad, They are drunk, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedRaider/pseuds/UnchartedRaider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made at 3 am . Than edited it for a whole week ... at 2 am .<br/>Enjoy , First work .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Bear with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday 4 pm<br/>
It was a normal day in the Queen house ... As normal a house full of 500 years old queens of England could be .</p><p>Parr for once had the idea to go out in the pub . Contrary to popular belief she was okay with going out once in a while ... A while as once a month ... Or two ...<br/>
The Queens all agreed with relief after such an awful week filled with reporters asking stupid questions , executioners trying to kill them and failing miserably each time ,  Haters being more insufferable than usual ...</p><p>They all needed a break .<br/>
They got into one of the most popular pubs around .</p><p>Friday 9pm .</p><p>The loud music , people dancing , the smell of sweats , the drunk laughter , the unstoppable conversations...<br/>
Really .<br/>
Their night-out was going great . </p><p>————————————-<br/>
Saturday 1 am .</p><p>“ALL WOMEN ARE SACRED !” Yelled Drunkely Anna</p><p>“IF SHE BREATHE, SHE’S A TEMPTRESS!” Screamed back Catalina .</p><p>Kat heard the distant shoutings and raised an eyebrow...<br/>
That wasn’t meant to happen .<br/>
Than she heard a loud crashing noise and had a migraine immediately.</p><p>Jane approached wearing her good crocs for the occasion a redhead in hand .</p><p>“Hey I found Bloody Mary behind the bar” said Jane .</p><p>“Jane, Please stop kidnapping every girl who is named Mary  .” Pleaded Kat </p><p>Jane ... Now ashamed of her actions released the girl and took out an actual Bloody Mary from her purse while sitting down.</p><p>“Guys I can’t find Parr” screamed Anne in panic running toward them</p><p>“It’s okay she may have just gone to the library or just home .” Said Jane sipping her Drink .</p><p>“She is your girlfriend . How come I am more panicked than you are ?!”</p><p>“Because you are sober and a chicken” </p><p>“A chicken is dumb , little and a coward . AND I’m NOT a coward”</p><p>« PROVE IT . »</p><p>“Guys Please . Let’s just pick La Pitbull and mon Ada before their is a real fight happening.”</p><p>“ La Pitbull ?” Asked Jane finally finished with her drink .</p><p>“Yeah . Catherine ,Catholic de Aragon” said Kat</p><p>“How is Lina a Pitbull ? How many drinks did you have !” Snarled Anne</p><p>“Five and think about it . Pitbulls are supposed to be dangerous and all , but when you actually know them you can see they are just Big Babies , and oh so precious when they smile .”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that ...Why is their a group of teenagers heading their direction ?” Asked Jane</p><p>Effectivement.<br/>
There were 6 drunk angry teens shouting at the pair of royals .</p><p>Which responded each in their native languages. Kat was happy she never learned how to speak Spanish but regretted to know some German .</p><p>“Ada is creative tonight .” She said with a fond smile </p><p>“They are going to fight at this rate . We should stop them .”  declared Anne deadpan .</p><p>“Yeah no . I put my favorite Hawaiian shirt for this occasion .” Jane said proudly “Besides it’s going to be quite the show in-“</p><p>Kat will never know what Jane meant since five tables in their area had been flipped over . Their were some pieces of Glasses scattered on the floor . </p><p>Catherine was on top of one Teen . Beating the devil out of them judging by the bloody mess their face was .<br/>
Anna was doing a German Supplex to another one than proceeded to throwing them like a rag doll across the room . Successfully making another table fall .</p><p>People around them were either screaming , dancing or too drunk to care .</p><p>“Okay Maybe stopping them isn’t a bad idea after all” Admitted Jane </p><p>“Okay Miss Know it all how do we stop the Spanish Inquisition and the Germany inquisition at the same time ?” Sarcastic Kat said .</p><p>Anne looked almost offended . Almost . “Well contrary to you . My idea is refined and parfaitement coordonnées Mademoiselle. I’m going to prove I’m not a coward ."</p><p>Anne stepped toward her the Spanish Wife .</p><p>“CATHERINE WAS A MASSIVE CU-"</p><p>Catherine snapped her head toward Anne with murder intents in her eyes .<br/>
From Katherine points of view Anne was looking very weird .... Her cousin just turned red and clenched her legs together in a matter of second .</p><p>“YES YOU ! GUESS WHAT ?”</p><p>“WHAT !”</p><p>“YOUR MOM GAY !” Said Anne starting to run . </p><p>It didn’t miss .<br/>
The Catholic was actively chasing Anne . </p><p>Katherine Howard was thankful for her cousin to have sacrificed her life for the greater good .</p><p>Jane came up with another strategy since she had approached the beautiful German.</p><p>“You know there is a dog ?”</p><p>“A DOG ? WHERE ?” Said her girlfriend with hyperfocused eyes .</p><p>" Anne Put her in the car without my consent."</p><p>“BOLEEYYN” said her Drunk Girlfriend in a rage .<br/>
“GET BACK HERE YOU FRENCH BASTARD !”</p><p>Anna started to chase Boleyn slightly less faster than Aragon . But still menacing enough .</p><p>“Run toward the car !” Shouted Kat .</p><p>“Give up on that .*dodge Yeeted object* I’m *jump* Heading *dodge* HOME .” Panted Anne .</p><p>“Okay See you !” Cheered Jane waving Bi Bi.</p><p>Katherine Liked that she did not have to run away from the two crazy divorced women .</p><p>———————————————<br/>
Saturday 2:30 am </p><p>“Phew that was long .” </p><p>“Maybe if we didn’t stopped to the Mc Donald we wouldn’t have taken so long . Mom .”</p><p>said Kitty very sarcastic.</p><p>“Yeah but you know Cathy likes her Big Mac with Bacon”</p><p>said Jane with a bright smile</p><p>“We didn’t even found her”</p><p>“No worry she might be insid-“</p><p>Once again Jane was interrupted by a crashing noise . It seemed to be in the kitchen .<br/>
The Mom-daughter duo entered the house to see quite the scene ...</p><p>“Vergleicht YOUR DESTINY ! YOU DRY BAGUETTE !” Shouted Anna throwing every spoon they had in the fridge .</p><p>“AH MOI ! AU SECOURS AAAAAH”<br/>
Anne screamed clearly struggling to hide behind the couch . Or rather the pillow of the couch . Seen Kit her first words were :</p><p>“HEY KIT STOP MY FUTURE SPOUSE !”</p><p>“Fine .” Sighed Kit .</p><p>*10 minutes of flirting later*</p><p>"Wait ... Where is Aragon ? "</p><p>" I didn’t have the time to look at her voluptuous ,beauteous hips sway her way to her room . I was more captivated by her muscular thighs . Than Anna started to throw spoons at me ."</p><p>Katherine blinked comically at this statement .</p><p>“Okay Disaster Bisexual . She is in her room .”Jane said not at all impressed nor shocked . “Can any of you tell me where my wife is ?”</p><p>“Isn’t she your girlfriend ?” Asked a Very calm Anna .</p><p>“I’m gonna marry her the second I see ring that fits herself”</p><p>“Even a KFC bucket doesn’t have this juicy thighs” Said Anne still not over her thirst for Aragon .</p><p>“Ich hatte ein schreckliches Bild im Kopf” </p><p>Katherine still stayed silent looking like a fish out of the tank .</p><p>Jane headed upstairs... She heard a snore . Or it looked like a snore , Damn she really did abuse of the Bloody Mary back to the club (the drink not one of the ten girl she caught that night) </p><p>She slightly opened the door and what she saw in it was-</p><p>“Oh Hi my sweetpie. How are you doing ? Did you girls enjoy your night out ?” Said Cathy somehow muffled by some fur .</p><p>“My love ... What is this ?” Pointed Jane at the Big Pile of weird brown fur .</p><p>“Oh . It’s Patrick.”</p><p>Now that Jane was looking closely. She could notice the obvious blush on Cathy’s cheeks . Her dilated pupils staring off. </p><p>“You’re drunk .”</p><p>“How can you tell ?” Exclaimed Cathy with a cheeky grin .</p><p>“I’m as clever as you are beautiful."at this statement Jane grabbed her future fiancée and pulled into their bedroom (truth spoken she was more used to sleep in Cathy room but it seemed quite occupied)<br/>
Shoving Cathy into the bathroom next door.</p><p>“Wash yourself , you smell like a wet dog .”</p><p>Jane choose to use Kitty’s bathroom to wash herself .</p><p>After it she just put herself and Parr in Bed . Not worrying about the others or the bear in Cathy’s room .</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Saturday 11 am .</p><p>Cathy woke up ... She didn’t know how nor why . She just did .<br/>
Her whole body felt numb and really didn’t want to move from the warm embrace of her lover . </p><p>Suddenly Anna busted through the door and started yelling at her . At this point she didn’t know how Jane could sleep through that .<br/>
Maybe she is some kind of bear ... Oh wait-<br/>
she thought .

Now that she was paying a bit of attention to what Anna was shouting at her «  NEIN bla-bla-bla NEIN . BEAR blahblah - BED Bla-bla-bla  HOUSE bla-bla HOW ?! »<br/>
Cathy used all of her braincells for this elaborated eloquent sentence .</p><p>« Just ... Bear with me » Cathy said .</p><p>Kit groaned in annoyance at the pun , she was at the entrance of their room looking very annoyed .Anna said something about not being drunk enough to deal with two pun sexual in the wild . </p><p>Her Rose finally woke up with the most tender smile she had seen today . </p><p>« I’m going to marry you one day . My teapot . » she said groggy .</p><p>« I know my rose . And this day will be as beautiful as you . Which would be quite the score . »</p><p>While they were flirting with each other Catalina decided to fight the bear ,bare hands .</p><p>She won .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was an Adult Bear . Cathy brought home an adult Bear .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>